cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Tommy Epsilon
|birth_place=Birmingham, West Midlands, England |resides= Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan |names=Tommy Edwards Tommy Epsilon |height=5 ft 11 in (1.80 m) |weight=195 lb (88 kg) |billed= Birmingham, England |trainer=Hiroyoshi Otomo super-ZERO Dojo Wesley Wolfe |debut= 2010 |retired= }} Thomas "Tommy" Edwards '''(born May 12, 1991), is an English professional wrestler, better known by his ring name '''Tommy Epsilon. He is currently signed with super-ZERO. Epsilon is one half of the Rebel Alliance with Izu Takahama. The two are currently in their third reign as the super-ZERO Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. He has also wrestled in several independent promotions, including British Championship Wrestling (BCW). Early life Professional wrestling career British Championship Wrestling (BCW) On May 19, 2017, it was announced on BCW's twitter that Epsilon signed a part-time deal with the company. Epsilon made his debut on BCW Episode 2, appearing in a gauntlet match to determine Travis Bennett's replacement in the BCW Championship Tournament. He defeated Gellitro and Charlie Watts, before losing to Joshua Phoenix. Epsilon's contract expired soon after. Professional wrestling style and persona An avid fan of Star Wars, Edwards draws a lot of inspiration from the franchise, incorporating it into ideas for maneuvers, entrance music, and gimmick concepts. Notable examples include naming his tag team with Izu Takahama the Rebel Alliance, a reference to the main protagonist-faction in the original Star Wars trilogy, using a variation of the Star Wars theme music as their entrance theme, and naming their finishing move the Stellar Envoy, a former name of the Millennium Falcon. Personal life Edwards played association football when he was younger, before deciding to become a professional wrestler. Edwards is fluent in Japanese and currently lives in the Chiyoda ward in eastern mainland Tokyo. Growing up, Edwards was a fan of British professional wrestling as well as various Japanese puroresu promotions. His favorite wrestlers were Cody Alpha EX, Alex Stryder, Taiyo Tanakashi, Iron Tanaka, Shigetaka Hayashi and Tiger Mask. Outside of the ring, Edwards is close friends with his tag team partner Izu Takahama. The two met while training in the super-ZERO Dojo. In wrestling Finishing moves * 450 splash * Cross-legged Samoan driver Signature moves * Corellia Clover Hold (Texas cloverleaf) * Diving crossbody * Diving double foot stomp * Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster * Frankensteiner * Leg scissored monkey flip * Lightsaber! (Discus double axe handle with theatrics) * Millennium Breaker (Double knee facebreaker) * Mugen no Hikari ''(Cross-legged fisherman buster) * Multiple kick variations ** Basement dropkick ** Dropkick ** ''Flash Kick ''(Superkick) – tribute to Alex Stryder ** Missile dropkick; sometimes springboarding ** Running corner dropkick ** Spinning heel kick ** Triangle dropkick * Multiple suplex variations ** Backdrop suplex ** Bridging table top suplex ** German suplex; often bridging ** Tiger suplex – tribute to Tiger Mask; often bridging ** Vertical suplex transitioned into a float-over pin * ''Reverse Millennium Breaker (Double knee backbreaker) * Seated octopus hold * Sit-out gutwrench powerbomb * Sit-out powerbomb * Spinning sit-out powerbomb * Springboard plancha * Tilt-a-whirl headscissors * Topé con Hilo ''(Suicide somersault senton) * Tornado DDT; often rope-assisted or springboarding '''With Izu Takahama' *'Finishing moves' **''Kessel Run (Rolling fireman's carry slam by Takahama followed by a 450 splash by Epsilon followed by a moonsault by Takahama) **''Stellar Envoy ''(Wheelbarrow facebuster (Takahama) / Double knee facebreaker (Epsilon) combination) **''Stellar Envoy II ''(Flapjack (Takahama) / Double knee facebreaker (Epsilon) combination) *'Signature moves''' **''Hadouken'' (Takahama) / German suplex (Epsilon) combination **Double Japanese arm drag followed by simultaneous kip-ups **Drop toe hold by Takahama followed by a standing foot stomp by Epsilon and then finished with a sliding knee by Takahama **Fist drop (Epsilon) / Standing moonsault (Takahama) combination **''Rebel Rush'' (Spinning sole kick by Takahama followed by a Flash Kick from Epsilon and then finished with a simultaneous jumping enzuigiri by Takahama / Flash Kick by Epsilon combination) **Simultaneous Asai moonsaults **Springboard missile dropkick by Epsilon into a reverse STO by Takahama ''''Tag teams and stables * Rebel Alliance (w/ Izu Takahama) Nicknames * "British Young Gun" * "High-Flying Hooligan" * "Rebel Heart" Entrances themes * super-ZERO ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWRWYYt47RI "Star Wars Theme (Disco Version)"] by Meco (2013–) Championships and accomplishments * super-ZERO ** super-ZERO Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times; current) – with Izu Takahama ** super-ZERO World Tag League (2014, 2016) – with Izu Takahama Category:Wrestler Category:PS4